Sleepy Rebels
by cstar7777
Summary: While everyone on the Ghost has a day off, no one is actually using it. Hera is going maintainance, Kanan is trying to give Ezra jedi training, Zeb is lugging cargo, and Sabine is working on her weapons. But everyone is hiding their exhaustion easily, except for Ezra. Here's what happens when Ezra can't fully focus [One Shot]


_**I wrote this really quickly on Tumblr for the sole purpose of getting a break from Finals. I'm sorry to all you waiting for my other fanfics I'll get to them soon. I was writing research papers with Star Wars Rebels as the topic in some courses so I was a little done with it for a bit. I ha this little idea come to mind because of how tired everyone is around me for finals. When everything is done I promise I'll update on the schedules I promised earlier. I hope you guys enjoy this despite some flaws I know exist in this story. I just wanted to write a quick story.**_

* * *

It seemed like the standard off-day for the _Ghost_ crew. The rebellion wasn't performing any missions today, the Empire hadn't tracked down or caused any trouble to where they were located. It was just a quiet day, a day to finally relax for the six members. Unfortunately though, no one seemed to be relaxing.

There were no guests that day, Rex was on a mission and Ahsoka was off in a meeting somewhere in regards to the next situation and specifically instructed Hera to take the day off. However, Hera was running around the ship performing maintenance and looked like she hadn't had sleep in days. Kanan was attempting to get in some Jedi training with Ezra, who kept having trouble concentrating which led them back to square one. After a few times of this and hearing maintenance being done by Chopper in the room just next door, Kanan finally snapped his fingers in front of Ezra's face who had a look as if he just snapped out of some sort of trance, "Huh? Sorry."  
"Ezra if you keep losing focus we aren't going to get anything done."

Ezra let out a sigh and felt his hands go in front of him in defeat, "Look, I'm sorry, I'm just really tired. I don't remember the last time I got a good night sleep."  
"I don't either Ezra but with the Empire always on our tail we need to keep alert and power naps at this point are just the best we can do. However, what I keep trying to teach you is meditation which can help you relax and feel a little more rested mentally and physically with aid from the Force."  
"Well can you ever just be so tired you can't use the Force?"  
"Ezra…" Kanan began to scold and Ezra grumbled a bit, "I feel like I'm going to fall asleep before I get the chance to meditate, and all the repairs going around isn't helping me focus inward."  
"I keep telling you, block out all distractions, concentrate on yourself and your own mind and feel your thoughts begin…" Kanan's voice eventually faded into the background as Ezra lost focus again listening to the sounds of the Astromech. Helping out Hera with repairs was something more likely to keep him awake than any lectures about the Force.

Kanan snapped his fingers again and Ezra looked over and said, "I was listening."  
"No you weren't."  
Ezra chuckled and scratched his head sheepishly and Kanan just shook his head and stood up, "Take a quick break, I want you back in here in an hour though."

Ezra nodded and got up immediately, and headed on out of the room, as the door shut behind him Zeb began walking by with cargo and Ezra watched him walk and asked, "Need any help?"  
"No offense kid, but you wouldn't be much help."  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"I mean I'm carrying this with no issues and I don't have anything else for you to carry. What did you think I meant?" As Zeb said this, Chopper rolled on by and tripped Zeb who dropped the box on his foot and shouted, "Ah, Karabast! You blasted hunk of metal why would you do that? You know this cargo is fragile!"

Chopper beeped and whizzed before he rolled on away and Zeb tried picking it up and checking the cargo and sighed, "Fortunately it didn't wreck, but I'm starting to wonder if Chopper is intentionally trying to kill us all."  
"We'd be dead by now if he was." Ezra shrugged before asking, "Know where Sabine is?"  
"Working on weapons last I heard, she's been working on them all night it kept me from sleeping. And you know how hard it is to keep me from sleeping."  
"Has anyone gotten any sleep on this ship?"  
"Not that I'm aware of." Zeb yawned picking up the cargo and heading off saying, "See ya kid."

Ezra headed on over to go and get some food to eat figuring that might help, and in the middle of his eating Hera walked on by and said, "Ah, Ezra. Would you be a doll and help me out for a second?"  
"Kanan wants me back soon."  
"He can wait a little longer if I have anything to say about it."  
Ezra finished up his food and followed Hera up to the _Phantom_ and said, "I have Chopper working on _Ghost_ at the same time so I can't have him do this but all I need you to do is press a few buttons for me when I call them out."  
"Um… okay." Ezra sat in the chair as Hera climbed into a smaller section, the call of buttons was working fine at first but Ezra started to nod off a little and Hera kept calling out to him, after a bit finally Hera shouted at the top of her lungs, "Ezra!"  
"Huh what? Sorry?"  
"Press the button to the left of the lights, it's the green one."  
"Um, right." and Ezra did so, after a couple more buttons Hera climbed up asking, "Is everything alright?"  
"I'm exhausted."

Hera sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder, "We all are Ezra, but we need to get through it."  
"It's all of our day's off, why can't we sleep?"  
"We don't have time to sleep. We need to be ready for tomorrow."  
Hera was heading out of the ship and Ezra jumped up from the chair and followed, "But we are ready, over-prepared actually. So why can't we relax and rest up?"  
"Ezra if we wanted to relax we wouldn't have joined the rebellion."  
"We won't be much help if we all fall asleep in the middle of a mission."  
"Shouldn't you be heading back to Kanan right now?" Hera asked inquisitively and Ezra crossed his arms and walked away, "Fine, I see how it is."

After a point, Ezra was back in a meditative stance and Kanan said, "Now, focus in on yourself, feel the Force relax and guide your energy inward, that way you can build it up more and help you to focus."  
Ezra felt his body relax a bit as his mind drifted off and Kanan sighed, smiling, "Good, you got it."  
Ezra felt himself at one moment start to fall asleep however, but not in meditation and this caused Kanan to say, "Ezra, keep focusing…"  
Ezra's eyes clenched tighter and he tried to focus on relaxation, focus on saving his energy, but a moment of distraction caused him to push it outward and he heard a thud to the ground. Ezra opened his eyes nervously and saw Kanan laying on the ground, Ezra checked his breathing but he seemed to be fast asleep, in a pretty deep sleep. Ezra got worried if something was wrong and got up and ran on over to get Hera. When he got to the cockpit, Hera was leaned back in the chair, fast asleep the same way as Kanan. Ezra ran to go and see the state of Zeb and Sabine, Sabine was passed out over her weapons table and Zeb in the cargo bay.

It was at that moment Ezra realized that somehow, he didn't know how, with the Force he managed to invert that relaxation and energy preservation outward and it affected all of the crew, except Chopper. Who was just as curious as to what was going on.

Ezra helped everyone into their respective beds with the help of Chopper, most were easy but the transportation of Zeb to his bunk was pretty hard. After he was done with that he looked at Chopper and said, "You should power off and rest up too."  
Chopper beeped in a form of agreement before rolling on out of the room. Ezra climbed up onto his bunk and decided to get some shut eye.

The next day, all went to the main room to see what was going on, confused about how they all ended up asleep in their beds and Ezra was the last to get up, when he entered the room everyone stared at them and Kanan asked, "So, Ezra, do you happen to know how we all fell asleep?"

Ezra scratched the back of his head and grinned, "Why would you think I know? I was just practicing meditation like you said to."

* * *

 _ **Yes I know there is a heavy lack of Sabine, sorry.**_


End file.
